A golfer can train to improve a golf swing by using a golf exerciser that involves moving a handle through a simulated golf swing while a resistance impedes the handle movement. Suitable exercisers for this purpose are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,184; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,245.
An important aspect of a golf exerciser that allows a person to move a handle against a resistance is allowing the exerciser to cock the wrists fully in a backswing region of a simulated golf swing and then to uncock the wrists as the simulated swing approaches a hitting region. Unless the exerciser's wrists are properly cocked in a backswing region, they cannot be uncocked against a resistance in approaching the hitting region, and a forceful uncocking of the golfer's wrists as the handle is driven into a hitting region is an important aspect of a successful golf swing. The invention of this application facilitates the cocking of the exerciser's wrists in a backswing region and the uncocking of the exerciser's wrists against the resistance in approaching the hitting region.
Other sports swings, such as baseball and hockey, can also benefit from the similar exercise involving cocking and uncocking wrists as the swing moves against the resistance. The invention that improves a golf swing exercise to facilitate wrist cocking and uncocking against the resistance also applies to similar swing exercises for other sports that also involve wrist cocking and uncocking during a swing motion.